


Молочная пена

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Ты делаешь лучшие ванильные латте на планете. Всем наплевать на то, что именно ты делаешь с клиентом в туалете".
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 14





	Молочная пена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larkscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/gifts).
  * A translation of [Steamed Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234503) by [larkscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для Kumys 2020 :)

— Из-за тебя у меня будут неприятности, — проворчал Отабек.

— Бека, да ладно, — отмахнулся Юра, поднимая фартук Отабека и расстегивая «молнию» на его джинсах. — Ты делаешь лучшие ванильные латте на планете. Всем наплевать на то, что в перерыве ты в туалете трахаешь клиента.

— Моему начальнику не наплевать. Саше не наплевать — ее очередь мыть здесь полы. — Вопреки собственным возражениям, Отабек прижал Юру к кафельной стене и спустил леопардовые штаны с округлого зада. Когда он дразняще провел двумя пальцами между ягодиц, Юра замурлыкал от удовольствия.

— Тогда я постараюсь кончить тебе на фартук. Скажешь, что это глазурь для булочек.

— Уверен, это нарушение санитарных норм, — сказал Отабек, легко скользнув пальцами в Юрино растянутое, смазанное отверстие. — Ох. Ты уже…

— Ну разумеется, — презрительно фыркнул Юра. — Я битых полчаса ждал, когда ты уйдешь на перерыв. Что ты возишься, вставляй уже. Я хочу тебя вот прям щас.

Разве мог Отабек что-нибудь на это возразить?


End file.
